A Momentary Rest
by Serena
Summary: A brief respite from their struggle for freedom. Contains spoilers and possible AU for Crisis Core.


A/N : Back from the dead, and I present to you a little Zack and Cloud-centric fic based on FF7 Crisis Core. Contains spoilers, possible AU for CC, and crossovers with some original FF7 game mechanics. Standard disclaimer clauses apply; all characters are copyright of Square Enix.

This fic takes place sometime after Zack and Cloud escaped from Nibelheim.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**μ - εуλ 0007/2**

Zack sighed tiredly.

"Another day, another city," he muttered to no one in particular, while attempting to dry his hair by furiously rubbing the worn-out white bath towel all over his head. He was tempted to shake that lengthy mane of his like a soaking wet puppy and send sprinkles everywhere, but he'd already outgrown that habit.

The old digital clock on the bedside table blinked once, and flashed "11.00pm". Just outside the rundown motel, another rainstorm had started again. Within seconds, the dimly-lit streets were drenched, people were sent scurrying into the darkness, and a few more Mako-powered neon signs fizzled out as businesses closed for the night.

"Hey, Cloud.. do you think I should get a haircut soon? It's hard – Ouch! – to manage without my – Damn! – usual hair care products," Zack cursed under his breath one more time as the comb became entangled with yet another gnarly-looking bunch of jet-black hair. He wondered if he should be counting his lucky stars that three days ago, a highway scuffle with a squad of _very persistent_ Shinra motorbike troopers resulted in a bullet hole in their rucksack, and a few broken potion bottles of potion and personal hygiene items on the ground. Not to forget, a scathing graze on his SOLDIER pride for running away panickedly when they heard a squadron of choppers closing in on the battle scene, Zack added thoughtfully.

Another painful tug, followed by a frustrated groan.

Oh, what he'd do just for a bottle of standard military-issue Shinra shampoo, instead of that motel's _stuff _he had just dumped on his head in the shower!

The low, continuous rumble of distant thunder was the only reply to Zack's grievances.

Zack shrugged nonchalantly, changed into his nightshirt and a pair of loose pants, and quickly walked over to the couch to check on his supplies. The Buster Sword had been adequately oiled and rested against the headrest. The rucksack, now lying on the floor, had been nicely patched a while ago, along with any bullet holes and sword slashes on his and Cloud's uniforms. Zack was actually amazed that he was quite a capable self-taught tailor, considering he had never needed to do any domestic chores while he was with Shinra.

"Water canteen.. check. Food rations.. check. A change of clothes.. yup, clean and fresh from the laundry, thanks to yours truly!", Zack announced proudly as he briefly held up his handiwork : a couple of SOLDIER uniforms, ironed, folded and neatly stacked up.

"Oi, Cloud, you don't mind carrying a bit more tomorrow, do ya? I've just stocked up on quite a lot of status ailment cures and Hi-Potions. Store next door's got a large discount sale today," Zack called out with a wide grin plastered on his face.

The room was silent, except for patter of raindrops against glass window panes, and closer to him, soft rhythmic breathing noises.

Zack continued his routine baggage check for a while. When he was fully satisfied that everything was in place, Zack turned around, and with a few confident steps, strode across the room towards Cloud. Their single-bed room was, admittedly, small and should rightfully be labelled as hazardous for any claustrophobics. The low ceiling plus an ever-present musty odour permeating the stale air did not improve their temporary living conditions either.

Zack knew he couldn't afford any better rooms with his dwindling bag of gils, and he ought to keep a low profile, knowing that Shinra troops were hot on their heels. He realized that he had already attracted unwanted attention when he arrived in the idyllic town earlier that afternoon; he had a semi-comatose blonde hanging by his shoulder, and their clothes had bloody bite marks and scratches (thanks to the local bestiary). Fortunately, the grouchy motel owner gave only a passing glance; perhaps he'd seen people in worse conditions setting foot into his motel, which was incidentally the only one in the town.

So, forty gils and a couple of sandwiches later, Zack and Cloud landed themselves a decent, albeit rather small, shelter for the night. A creaky bed, a dressing table, a couch and an attached bathroom – it wasn't much, but it was good enough.

As much as he'd like to stay and gather his strength, the suspicious stares he felt on his back throughout the day, in the motel's dank corridors and stairways, and even while he was browsing in the nearby shops, proved to be too much of a danger sign to ignore. He'd make sure that the two of them would disappear from the town before the first light of morning.

A soft moan woke Zack from his reverie. Cloud remained sitting upright on the sole bed, his Mako-blue eyes staring off into space, unfocused. The thin boy was clad only in an oversized grey shirt (Zack's, no doubt) and underpants. Cloud tilted slightly forward, and shivered a little underneath his scanty clothing.

"Hey, kiddo, you okay?" Zack asked, concerned, but not actually expecting any reply to that.

The heavy rain outside continued unabated, creating a muted cacophony of splashing against the window, metallic drumming as water gushed down the pipes, and the eerie howling of strong winds. Short, violent bursts of storms were particularly frequent in this part of the continent, Zack remembered.

Feeling goosebumps on his arms from a sudden drop in the room's temperature, Zack wondered if his hard-earned forty gils also included faulty heating and a sleepless night with the racket going on around their room.

Zack grinned despite that gloomy thought, and proceeded to ruffle Cloud's damp, spiky hair playfully. He fondly recalled the trouble he went through trying to wash the boy and his equally stubborn hair. There were plenty of "Cloud, could you please lift up your hand.. er, nevermind", "Hey, keep still and stop falling on me! I'm trying to wash your back!" and "Argh! Would you just close your eyes.. you don't want the shampoo to get into 'em!". That, and a few more curses which Zack hoped Cloud would never remember if – no, when – he wakes up from his Mako poisoning.

Venting a little frustration on an unresponsive comrade wasn't exactly something Zack himself would approve, but then again, it did wonderful justice to Zack's frazzled nerves. In fact, he mused, washing Cloud was one of the most relaxing activities he'd done after days of running over grassy hills, hiding in insect-infested undergrowths, and getting endlessly pelted with bullets, ice crystals and fireballs. If only they could outrun their pursuers…

Zack caught himself before his mind wandered too far into their present predicament and his hopes and dreams of freedom in the future. Even thoughts of meeting Aeris once again seemed so far away, for the moment.

Cloud moaned weakly again, his eyes already half-closed and his shoulders drooping. "Yeah, it's getting late, I know. We should hit the road before sunrise.. and we've still got a long way to go," Zack answered softly as he gently eased Cloud into a more comfortable sleeping position. The black-haired man pulled up the blanket to cover his blond companion, hoping that it would be warm enough to keep the boy away from the night's chill.

The storm outside was slowly letting up, as though acceding to Zack's silent request.

"It's not so cold anymore now that the rain's stopped," Zack said with a smile as he took a final look at the weather outside, before switching off the bedside lamp. Dark clouds were starting to part, revealing patches of clear, starry nightsky amidst the light drizzle. He thought briefly about a girl who was afraid of the natural sky.

"So.. cold..," Cloud breathed softly, repeating his friend's words.

"I am always by your side," Zack whispered back, his gaze still fixed at the stars.

Minutes passed in silence, and Zack realized that Cloud had already fallen asleep. In the dark, the youth looked so calm, relaxed and peaceful.

"Yosh! Time for bed!" Zack suddenly barked out with grin. He flexed his arms and shoulders, performed a few squats, and then hopped gleefully onto the couch. It was a little lumpy, a little chilled, but nothing that a First Class couldn't handle, Zack thought.

As Zack finally settled down on his makeshift bed, he allowed himself to dream of a city he yearned to return, of freedom he desperately hoped for, of embracing a special person he dearly missed.

Above all, Zack dreamed that someday, he would become a true, legendary hero.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_High above the quiet, idyllic town in the hours after midnight, the nightsky was dimly lit by the stars and pale, silvery moonlight. The rainclouds have all but dissipated into the darkness._

_A single, lone one-winged figure descended from the heavens, circled the skies above the town once, twice.. before it too, disappeared into the night._


End file.
